


Nothing to Lose

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot what plot this is just porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter's mouth drives Chris crazy.  He decides to do something about it.Peter lets him.





	

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
  
\--"With or Without You" U2

He wasn’t five years old. He was more than thirty.

Never the less, when the man's hand connected to his ass sharply he didn't pull away. Peter felt his skin tingle and he tried hard not to twitch or overreact but his eyes began to water. Had he known? Well he did, didn’t he? He’d always seen the predatory glint in Chris Argent’s eye when he looked at the werewolf. Yes, he’d always known. He didn’t quite understand how it had come to this, however. This wasn’t the plan for the evening. This wasn’t even on the agenda but he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Once again the hand came down.  Peter twitched as his brain began to struggle against thinking. He knew how he must look and yet he didn’t care. He was too into what was happening to even try to analyze it.  
  
Again, another blow came. It wasn’t a fist, it was the palm of Chris’ hand. He was strong and didn’t hold back. He knew the wolf could take it. It was as if Chris Argent had suddenly decided to take all of his pain and frustration out on Peter Hale’s poor ass. The smacking of connecting skin echoed through the loft and Peter hoped to god no one came home to witness this because…because no.

Peter yelped again. The next one stung. Chris had really put his muscles into it.

“Your mouth…” Chris rasped as he flexed his hand. “Jesus, Peter. You’re fucking mouth.”

“Christopher…”

“Shut UP.” Chris grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. His eyes bore angrily into Peter’s. “Your mouth.” He swallowed shakily then let his head go. Peter blinked in confusion. He had no idea what this was but he’d be damned if he was going run from it.

Chris pinched and fondled Peter’s ass, his breath was coming out in sharp ragged gasps and Peter could feel the hunter’s cock. It was rock solid hard and trapped by his jeans.

Chris wasn’t done with the spanking and another several came in a row. Peter slipped forward slightly and groaned.  It wasn’t like he couldn’t get away. He just…attention. It was the first time anyone had paid him attention of this kind that actually knew him since the fire.  He bit his lip to keep from begging for more. His cock was already leaking and his body was taut and trembling with need.

“I’m going to have you, one way or the other.” Chris told him as his palm connected sharply once again and Peter’s ass twitched.

Peter wasn’t sure if Chris wanted him to struggle or fight back or what. He didn’t know what the rules were. That was actually part of the thrill of it. Chris had suddenly decided to take them off the rails careening towards…something. He didn’t know what and his whole body shuddered with need. He wanted more.

“But now’s your chance to say no, Peter.” Chris’ voice was honey smooth as he lifted his hand again. “All you have to do is get off my lap and we’ll never speak of this again.”

Peter couldn’t help but choke out a laugh. “You know, there’s a perfectly good bed upstairs for this sort of thing, Christopher.”

“Not sure you deserve a bed after the way you goaded me tonight.” Chris smirked. “Maybe next time.”

“I goaded you?!” Peter protested.

Chris’ was quicker than Peter gave him credit for. His hand came down with a sharp crack to Peter’s bare ass and a smirk to his lips. Lips that Peter had yet to taste and salivated over the very idea of doing so. 

Many times.

Being distracted had caught Peter by surprise and he swore under his breath, unable to stop the flinch. He hadn’t been ready for that smack. “Really?” he snarled. That wasn’t fair.

 “Nice and red.” Chris chuckled softly as he brushed his knuckles across bruised skin.

Peter’s nostrils flared as he fought the urge to rebel. It was in his nature. Being submissive? He just wasn’t.  Not really. Chris had caught him off guard that was all. There was just something about the way Chris spoke that told him everything he needed to know. Chris would never be anything other than in charge. If he wanted a relationship with Chris, if he wanted this to happen again, it would be on the hunter’s terms. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  “One condition.”

“What’s that?” Chris asked, eyebrows raised.

“Just me.” Peter pulled himself off of Chris’ lap and rested on his own knees. He stroked Chris’ thighs and spread them open so he could get at the man’s jeans.  He licked his lips as he gazed up at the hunter.

Chris’ smile was slow and amused. “You want that, wolf? You’re going to have to work for it.” He rested his hands on the couch and just let Peter unbuckle his belt.

“Oh, I will.” Peter’s eyes gleamed. He was pretty certain Chris Argent had his cock sucked in the past, possibly not recently, but definitely in the past so this wouldn’t be anything new.

Chris’ expression was oddly gentle when he looked down just then after having spent the past half hour working Peter’s ass red.

Peter unzipped Chris’ jeans and smirked when he saw the dark colored boxer briefs. “Just as I suspected.”

“You think about my underwear a lot, huh?” Chris quipped as he raised an eyebrow and let his jeans get tugged down to his ankles. Strapped to each ankle was a weapon. A knife on one side and a gun on the other.

 “Sometimes.” Peter admitted with deceptive shyness. He eyed the man’s thighs and leaned down to rub his face against them. He wanted to get well acquainted with Chris’ scent.  “God, you smell so damned good.” It drove him crazy every time Chris was in a room. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Chris’ underwear and slowly peeled them down. When Chris’ hard dick was set free it bobbed against his stomach… and Jesus those abs. Peter couldn’t wait to get Chris’ shirt off. That dick though.

It made him shiver. It was neither too long, nor too thick…and yet it could do the job and then some. Peter was sure of that. It was red and leaking, clearly wouldn’t take that long for Chris to come but Peter wanted to make it last. He wanted that cock inside him before the night was done. He wanted to be fucked into oblivion by that beautiful cock. He wanted it to worship has ass and keep coming back for more. Chris didn’t seem to have any problem with keeping it up too. He was a strong and virile man, he worked out more than any human Peter knew. His body was a tight mass of lean muscle.

Chris caressed Peter’s hair and slid his thumb back from his earlobe all the way down his sharp jawline to his lips and coaxed them open. He seemed unconcerned about fangs as his thumbs traced Peter’s lower lip.  “Your mouth drives me crazy.”

Peter whimpered as Chris’ thumb pressed down on his lower lip and pulled it slightly. He opened up to let Chris play inside with his thumb and explore the wolf’s mouth. His eyes flicked down to the tip of Chris’ dick. It was hard and red and needed attention badly and Peter desperately wanted touch. He wanted to reach out but this was Chris’ show. He had to literally force himself to stay pliant and demure. A wrong move and it might all go up in smoke.

He never thought it would ever happen. It was all of his wet dreams come true. When it finally dawned on him what Chris was waiting for, his eyes narrowed. He was Peter Hale. He did not beg. He took what was his and Chris was his. Chris had always been his. They’d danced around each other for years and he’d abandoned all hope of a connection with the man long ago. He couldn’t fuck this up. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he did.

He knew Chris’ expressions by now and what they meant. There was no quarter here. If Peter wanted this, he’d have to work for it. He’d have to prove to Chris that he was willing to do whatever it took. He’d have to prove he could leave his pride on the shelf. He had already let Chris spank him but that wasn’t enough. He had to force his natural instincts down and let Chris have the control he wanted. He would never allow anyone else to see him like this.

Never.

The things he was willing to do to get a taste of the man. Peter closed his eyes briefly. “Please….” The word was a ghost of a broken whisper as he opened his eyes again and looked up at Chris under his lashes.

“Please what?” Chris’ thumb drew out so he could speak.  He lifted his thumb to his own lips and sucked off Peter’s saliva. Peter stared, mesmerized as Chris’ tongue flicked out and cleaned it all off. It was the hottest thing Peter had ever seen.

“Please let me suck you off.” The words were out so quickly he was almost embarrassed. But before Peter could react, or say anything else…the hunter’s dick was in his mouth.

He should learn to say please more often.

Unfortunately, he very nearly swooned.

He nearly fucking fainted like a thirteen year old girl at a rock concert.

But he held his ground and refused to pass out from the overwhelming scent of Chris’ balls against his nose.  

Chris’ dick hit the back of his throat before he was prepared and he gagged. The hunter pulled back briefly and let him adjust and hollow out his cheeks. Chris braced one hand on his shoulder and the other in Peter’s hair. He let out a triumphant cry and began to move his hips. “You’re being very good, Peter.” Chris’s voice was low and seductive. He could get high just on Chris’ voice when he talked like that.

It was surreal, he’d never let anyone else do this. He’d never give control up. He finally allowed himself to touch.  He gripped Chris’ ass and held on while the hunter fucked his mouth. He knew his nails might probably leave bruises but it didn’t seem like it mattered at this point. He couldn’t’ get enough of that dick. His senses were reeling but he wanted more.  His wolf was clawing at his skin trying to get out. Whenever it seemed like he was choking or needed air, Chris would immediately pull out a little and let him adjust.

It just made Peter want him all the more.

“That’s it, Peter.” Chris crooned. “Your mouth is mine. Every time you speak you’ll think of my dick in your mouth. Do you like the sound of that, wolf? Will it make you hard just thinking of this tomorrow? Day after tomorrow? Next week?”

Peter raked his fingers down the back of Chris’ legs and nearly drew blood. The hunter stilled inside his mouth and tightened his grip in Peter’s hair.

“Are you asking to be punished?” Chris wondered. He adjusted his position. “I haven’t told you could touch me, yet, Peter.”

Peter let go of Chris’ legs as if they were hot coals and was incredibly annoyed at how quick he was to obey Chris.

“You can, you know.” Chris’ voice was softer and his hand ruffled Peter’s hair a little more gently. “You’re allowed, Peter.”

He put his hands back and was rewarded when Chris started moving again. His throat ached and his jaw was getting a little sore but Chris had been taking his time.

“I’m going to come in your mouth.” Chris told him. “You’re free to pull away when I do.” There was a certain tone in Chris’ voice that clearly indicated he didn’t want Peter to pull away. The option was there, though. His next words were almost a challenge. “I hope you haven’t come yet.”

Peter shook his head, he hadn’t dared.

“Good boy,” Chris laughed softly and hissed. “Christ… I’m gonna… Peter!” He shouted Peter’s name and warm seed filled the wolf’s mouth.

The scent…god…Peter very nearly did pass out this time. He’d never forget it, never want anything else. Never need anything else. This was the one scent in the world that would always be able to bring him back from now on. His salvation. He swallowed and lapped and sucked it all in. He wasn’t going to let a single drop escape. Whatever Chris had to give him…he’d take. That scent was his now. He’d kill anyone who got in-between him and Chris Argent. He took it in…and he was going to keep it.

When he was finished, Chris pulled from his mouth with a soft sound and Peter panted for breath. “Up.” Chris made an up motion for Peter and patted the couch. Peter scrambled up on to it and sprawled next to Chris.

Peter’s ass was sore, his mouth was sore but his eyes were shining.  He wiped at his mouth with one shaky hand. He still hadn’t come. He gazed at Chris forlornly and gave a sharp howl when Chris’ hand finally cupped him. The hunter moved slightly and pressed his lips against Peter’s neck. It didn’t take long for him to come.

“That’s it, Peter. Let it out.” Chris kept his voice even and steady. “That’s my good wolf. You’ve done so well.”

Peter’s emotions were all over the place. He wanted to ask what that was all about. He wanted to know if there was going to be more. He wanted to be sorry for irritating Chris but he really wasn’t sorry. His ass hurt but it would heal quickly. He was drunk on the scent of Chris’ come mingled with his own. There were so many things he wanted to say but only one thing he really needed to know.

“Is that it?” Peter blinked at Chris with an incredulous look.

“Of course not,” Chris chuckled. “Let’s just take a minute to breathe. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Christopher…” Peter stretched obscenely and promptly curled up against the hunter. “I’m not a sub.”

Chris petted Peter’s hair gently. “What was all that then?”

“That was just me being good for _you_.” Peter glanced around the loft. “There is no chance anyone who comes back won’t know something happened here between us.”

“They’d better get used to it.” Chris chuckled. “Peter?”

Peter looked at him directly “What?”

“Are you ever going to kiss me or do I have to order….”

Peter all but attacked Chris’ lips he was in such a hurry to get his tongue down the hunter’s throat.

**FIN**


End file.
